


Waiting Game

by luhlayla



Series: Game Serie [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Vampires, vampire
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhlayla/pseuds/luhlayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It takes a monster to destroy a monster."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Ich habe diese FF auch auf Wattpad.com veröffentlich. Als ich mich hier angemeldet habe, dachte ich mir 'Hey ich könnte Waiting Game auch hier veröffentlichen'. Mein User auf Wattpad ist: @IremLuna.*</p><p> </p><p>Rechtliche Hinweise:<br/>Alles was in dieser Ff passieren wird ist erfunden, es ist nicht echt. Alle Ideen in dieser Geschichte gehören mir, falls Ähnlichkeiten zu anderen Storys auftreten sollte ist das purer Zufall. Der Harry Styles in dieser Geschichte hat nichts mit dem echten Harry Styles zu tun es wird nur sein Äußeres und sein Name benutzt. Diese Ff enthält vulgäre und gewalttätige Inhalte. Alle meine Ideen sind unter dem deutschen Urheberrecht geschützt also klau mir nicht meine Ideen oder versuche sie nicht zu fälschen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1  ☓Blood☓

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe sehr das euch diese Fanfiction gefallen wird :) (Obwohl sie nicht wirklich eine Fanfiction ist aber das ignorieren wir jetzt mal haha)

**_Vorwort_ **

Mit jedem Schritt den er machte, hatten alle Halbvampire Angst. Angst um ihr Leben. Angst das er ihnen was antun könnte. Er schaute jedem einzelnen genau in die Augen und sah auch die Angst, die all die Vampire hatten. Er mochte es das er diesen Effekt auf seinen Untertanen hatte. Er liebte es das sie Angst vor ihm hatten.

Hinter ihm kamen seine Helfer. Seine treusten Gefährten. Sie waren immer loyal gegenüber ihrem Führer. Den sie wussten, wenn sie ihm nicht gehorchen würden, würde ihnen das gleiche passieren wie Harry Edward Sylvester.

Der Urvampir schaute in die Augen von einer ganz besonderen Halbvampirin. Er hatte diese besondere Fähigkeit das er sofort wusste was für ein Vampir ihm gegenüber stand. Sie war halb Vampir, halb Mensch.

Es gab eine Menge an Halbvampiren die auch eine menschliche Seite in sich trugen aber er hatte sie ausgesucht, in diesem rießengroßen Camp. Alexios näherte sich dem ängstlichen Mädchen, das arme Mädchen wusste sofort das das nichts Gutes hieß.

Alexios, einer der Urvampire, er hob seinen Zeigefinger und schaute gleichzeitig tief in die blauen Augen von dem Mädchen.

„Ergreift sie." Er zeigte auf das Mädchen und seine Herren nahmen das Mädchen mit. Sie bettelte und flehte den Vampir an, doch es brachte ihr nichts. Er lebte schon vor Christus und hatte gelernt, keinem Gnade zu zeigen.

Alexios hatte sie wieder auf den Weg gemacht an sein eigentliches Ziel. Die Verliese. Hinter ihm verschleppen seine Helfer das arme Mädchen mit sich. Sie hatte keine Ahung was vor sich ging. Alles was das Mädchen wollte war es zu flüchten. Als sie sah das man sie zu den Verliesen schleppte bekam sie mehr Angst als sie es schon hatte. Sie hatte nichts getan um in ein Verlies eingesperrt zu werden.

Als Alexios endlich an seinem Ziel angekommen war, nahm ein Taschentuch und wischte den Dreck weg, der auf dem Schild war. Keiner hatte sich sogar in die Nähe gewagt dieses Räumes in den letzten 120 Jahren. Er wischte den Dreck weg und konnte genau lesen was da stand.

_'Harold Edward Styles'_

_Grund: Loyalitätskonflikt'_

Der Vampir nahm seinen Schlüssel raus und öffnete die Tür, die er zuletzt vor 120 Jahren betrat. Die dicke Metalltür ging langsam auf und man sah einen ganzen dunklen Raum.

Alle seine Dienstherren schauten Harry in Ehrfurcht an. Er war ausgetrocknet und überall an den Wänden war Blut zu sehen. Es waren fürchterliche Dinge, die man Harry angetan hatte. Folter die man nicht mal seinem Feind wünschen würde. Es war _unmenschlich_  ihn all die Jahre in einem stockdunklen Raum zu halten ohne Blut, ohne Licht, ohne Hoffnung nur mit Folter.

Er fing an zu leicht lachen als er Harrys vertrockneten Körper sah. Man könnte ganz genau jede einzelne Ader genau erkennen. Seine Haut war weiß wie schnee und er sah abgemagert aus.

Die Vampire die das Mädchen festhielten brachten sie in den Raum. Ihr wurde klar was jetzt mit ihr passieren würde. Sie wollte nicht sterben. Sie war vielleicht  _unsterblich_ , aber nicht wie ein normaler Vampir. Als halb Vampir und halb Mensch, kannst du für immer leben aber wenn dich ein Vampir beißt, bist du tot, wegen deiner menschlichen Seite.

Sie werfen sie genau in die Arme von Alexios, der ein teuflisches Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Das Mädchen flehte ihn an doch es brachte nichts. Er biss ihr in den Hals, doch saugte nicht ihr Blut raus. Bevor die Wunde heilen konnte, weil das eine der Vampirfähigkeiten war, das Wunden sofort heilen, presste er die Verletzung an seinen Mund. Das Mädchen schrie ihre Lunge raus. Harrys Haut bekam langsam wieder Farbe, sah lebendiger aus, und sein Griff um das Mädchen wurde stärker. Seine Augen weiteten sich und man könnte genau sehen wie die rote Farbe in seine Augen kam.

Er trank das Blut aus dem Mädchen heraus und trennte ihren Kopf von ihrem Körper, eine Aktion die Harry immer machte, wenn er das Blut von jemanden bis zum letzten Schluck trank. Er schubste das tote Mädchen von sich weg und stand langsam auf-. Sein ganzer Mundwinkel war mit Blut verschmiert, genauso seine Hände.

Harry schaute sich auf die Hände und realisierte erst jetzt das er wieder auferstanden war. Doch sein Blick richtete sich auf Alexios. Er war die letzte Kreatur den er gesehen hatte, bevor er hier eingesperrt war für 120 Jahre. Er hatte einen zu großen Hass auf ihn. Für das was er mit den Halbvampiren macht. Für das was er ihm angetan hat. Für das was er den Personen angetan hatte die er liebte. Er wollte ihn jetzt in diesem Moment so gerne umbringen. Er stürzte sich auf ihn und fing an ihn zu erwürgen. Alexios lachte nur.

Bevor er noch irgendeine Bewegung machen konnte, kamen seine Männer und zogen Harry aus dem Kerker. Er war auf seinen Knien während sie ihn an seinen Armen festhielten. Harry versuchte sich zu befreien aber es war zwecklos. Die Vampire die ihn hielten waren älter und stärker.

Er wollt nichts mehr als alles ein Ende setzten zu können aber er konnte nicht. Er war zu schwach. Das Blut das er getrunken hatte, war für ihn nicht genügend. Aber auch so könnte er es nicht. Niemals könnte er Alexios einfach so den Kopf abreisen und umbringen. Bevor er ihm überhaupt in die Nähe kommen könnte würde man ihn umbringen.

**

„Lass mich gehen du Hurensohn!", schrie Harry. Er war an beiden Armen und Beinen an einen Tisch gekettet. Wie er hergekommen war, konnte er sich nicht erinnern. Nur daran wie ihn seine alten Freunde verschleppen und das war es schon.

„BIst du taub? Ich sagte lass mich los!"

„Verdammt was wollt ihr überhaupt von mir? Wieso habt ihr mich nicht weiter austrocknen lassen? Antworte gefälligst!"

Der Vampir der alles vorbereitete, antwortete nicht. Er war nicht dazu verpflichtet. Doch als die großen Türen zu dem beängstigen Raum aufgingen, verbeugte sich der Vampir und Harry schaute nur zu. Wäre er bei seiner normalen Stärke im derzeitigen Moment, hätte er seine Fähigkeit benutzt und wäre verschwunden aber das konnte er nicht, stattdessen war er an einen Tisch fest gebunden und musste zusehen wie der eine Vampir mit dem anderen sprach.

Der eine von denen verschwand und zurück blieben nur noch Harry und der eine, der vor kurzer Zeit erst hier rein kam. Er näherte sich dem armen Jungen und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr.

„Wenn du brav bleibst und alles tust was dir gesagt wird, dann wird alles schnell vorbei sein und du bist frei. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich."

 


	2. Kapitel 2 ☓What's your Name?☓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel :)

Atlas POV.

Jeder erlebt in seinem Leben auf seine eigene Art und Weise ein Wunder. Doch es gibt viele Menschen die Wunder und Schicksal nicht unterscheiden können. Ein Wunder ist für mich etwas schönes, doch Schicksal eher was schlechtes. Schicksal kommt einfach so, ohne Vorwarnung, und wirft alles um. Während Wunder genauso ohne Vorwarnung kommen, doch das Leben erleichtern.

Ich glaub jedoch der Tod meiner Mutter war Schicksal. Sie war gleich nach meiner Geburt gestorben. Mein Vater hatte meine Mutter verlassen, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war. Es ist schon verletzend, wenn man nicht mal weiß wer der Vater ist aber ich musste damit leben. Das einzige das ich über ihn wusste war, das er Italiener war und Romeo hieß. Doch jetzt hab ich einfach niemanden von meiner Familie bis auf meiner Tante.

Aber genau wie das Schicksal es wollte, hatte meine Tante selber nicht mehr lang zu leben. Höchstens 3 Monate. Es tat weh zuzusehen wie alle Menschen um dich herum verschwinden, gehen oder einfach kein Teil deines Leben sein wollen. Nach 20 Jahren würde ich endgültig alleine sein. Keine Familie niemanden. Es fühlte sich so an als ob Karma nie aufhören hinter mir herzu rennen. Ich kann mich nicht mal erinnern, dass ich jemals was schlimmes gemacht haben soll. Aber das ist halt das Leben. Es ist nicht immer einfach. Ich bin nicht traurig oder depressiv. Ich hab gelernt, wenn dich was verletzt einfach weiter zu leben, weil man mit dem Schmerz auskommen muss...

~

Meistens wenn ich mich alleine fühlte ging ich zu dem Grab meiner Mutter und schrieb mir immer meine Gedanken auf. Es half mir mich zu beruhigen. Der Friedhof war meistens leer, was mir aber gefiel, denn so hatte ich meine Ruhe. Ich konzentrierte mich sehr darauf, was in mein Notizbuch zu schreiben aber mir fiel nichts ein. Vielleicht wollte ich auch einfach hier sein. Mit meinen Finger fuhr ich an das Tattoo, welches an meinem Unterarm war 'Hell is empty and all the devils are here'. Dieses Zitat von William Shakespeare war das Lieblingszitat von meiner Mutter, der Grund wieso ich es mir tätowiert habe. Ich hatte es nie verstanden wieso sie dieses Zitat so sehr mochte.

Mittlerweile war es schon Abend und ich war immer noch am Grab meiner Mutter. Meine Tante hatte mich schon mehr als 5 mal angerufen aber ich ging nicht ran. Ich wusste das sich Sorgen um ich machte, aber das sollte sie nicht. Ich kann auf mich selbst aufpassen und muss es eh nach ihren Tod machen. Es war einfach nicht fair, das genau mir so etwas passiert. Ohne einen Vater auf erzogen, eine Mutter die vor Jahren gestorben ist und eine Tante die auch bald gehen wird. Ich würde bald ein Waisenkind sein.

Ich packte meine Sachen, stand auf und schaute noch mal runter zu dem Grab. Kurz bevor ich den Friedhof verließ, lief ich gegen jemanden. Er hielt mich an den Schultern während ich versuchte zu sehen wie der Mann aussah. Doch ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht gut identifizieren wegen den Sachen die er an hatte. Eine Sonnenbrille, ein Bandana am Mund und ein schwarzer Hut. Wieso versteckte er sein Gesicht so?

„Tut mir Leid", sprach der Junge. Er hatte aber mal eine raue Stimme.

Ich nickte einfach und wollte das er aufhört mich festzuhalten. Doch als könnte er Gedankenlesen ließ er mich los und ging in den Friedhof rein. Er war komplett schwarz angezogen. Bevor ich den Friedhof ganz verlassen wollte ich sehen, zu welchem Grab er geht. Ich kannte die ganzen Personen natürlich nicht, die hier vergraben waren, es war einfach pure Neugier. Als ich jedoch sah das er bei dem Grab meiner Mutter anhielt, blieb mir der Atem weg. Wer ist der Mann?

Ich hoffe so sehr das ich noch sein Gesicht sehen würde, aber ich konnte es nicht. Sollte ich hingehen und den Mann fragen, wer er ist und von wo er meine Mutter kannte? In ihrer Lebenszeit hatte sie wenige Freunde, erzählte mir meine Tante. Als ich auf den Fremden zu gehen wollte, klingelte zugleich mein Handy. Es war schon wieder meine Tante.

„Atlas Alaska, wo bleibst du? Ich hab dich schon so oft angerufen."

„Ich war bei dem Grab meiner Mutter. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich nicht ran gegangen bin. Ich bin schon auf den Weg nach Hause."

Ich drehte mich um aber bewegte mich nicht. Ich stand einfach nur da und dachte nach, wer das sein könnte. Ein letztes mal drehte mich um und schaute den Ort an, wo das Grab von meiner Mutter stand, aber er war dort nicht mehr. Er war nirgendwo. Das alles hier wurde mir ein bisschen zu seltsam. Also drehte ich mich um doch plötzlich stand genau er vor mir. Mir stockte der Atem, als ich feststellte wie nah er mir und wie groß er nur war.

Er hatte diesen Hut abgenommen und man konnte seine Locken sehen. Der Mann war niemals älter als 25. Er näherte sich immer und immer mehr, doch ich protestierte dagegen. Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter und wollte einfach nur Abstand zu diesem Jungen. „Stop."

„Wieso hast du mich die ganze Zeit beobachtet?", fragte mich der Fremde.

„Die bessere Frage wäre wohl, wieso waren sie am Grab meiner Mutter?"

Sein Mund öffnete sich doch es kam kein Mucks raus, so das es zu mindestens aus. Er ging ein paar Schritte nach hinten, doch trotzdem war er mir gefährlich nah. Ich glaubte er überlegte, weil er nicht antwortete oder er wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte. Doch ich hatte mich geirrt.

„Du bist also die Tochter von Arabella Celeste ?" Ich nickte und wartete darauf das er weiter sprach. „Ich war mal ein guter Freund von ihr.",beendete er seinen Satz und fing an zu schmunzeln. „Wie heißt du überhaupt?"

„Atlas."

„Dein ganzer Name."

,,Atlas Alaska Presenza, deiner?"

„Harry Styles." Ich schaute ihn überrascht an. „Sag mir, wie alt bist du?"

„Nur wenn du diese Maske abnimmst, mit der du versuchst dein Gesicht zu verdecken." Harry fing an zu lachen und ich war mir zu sicher das er aber auch schmunzelte. Er zog es langsam runter und kurz bevor nur noch seine Augen verdeckt waren, zog er es wieder hoch. Er wollte also spielen. Ich ging einen Schritt vor und wollte das Tuch selber wegziehen, doch er wich ab.

„Lass es lieber. Nun, ich warte auf eine Antwort."

Was machte ich hier überhaupt? Ich kannte diesen Mann nicht mal. Wieso spreche ich überhaupt mit ihm? Ich schüttelte einfach meinen Kopf als Antwort und setzte meinen Motorradhelm auf. Auf dem Weg zu meinem Motorrad hörte ich wie Harry meinen Namen schrie. Ich schenke ihm keinerlei Beachtung mehr. Das einzige was ich nur noch machen wollte, war es nach hause zu gehen und mich in mein warmes Bett legen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falls ihr euch wundern solltet wer Atlas spielt, es sind zwei Personen, die ich mir vorstelle. Es sind Alexandra Daddario und Adelaide Kane


End file.
